the four daughters of Ipswich
by gossipgirl101
Summary: The familys of Ipswich only though that they could have boys, but what happens when four girls are born to the covenent and they just so happen to be the sisters of Reid Tyler Pogue and Caleb the same sisters they havent seen in four years! first story
1. Chapter 1

With everything that they have gone through Reid thought that they deserved a metal, well they had saved the world technically, but it was two month after the attack and they still had know idea if Chase was dead or not. It was Caleb, Pouge, Reid, and baby boy Tyler against the world.

Caleb walked into the diner he looked around until he laid his eyes on a petite girl with blond hair and ice blue eyes.

"Hey what are you doing here" Caleb yelled from across the hall.

"Oh my gosh where were you I thought something happened to you?" She screamed trying to get his attention from over the music. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss as she returned it he felt usage of energy.

"Hey boys you wanna bet" Reid said as he walked over to Aaron and his sidekicks.

"Why not, and maybe this time you might not cheat right?" With that Tyler gave him a blow to the chin.

"Baby boy, you know he's not worth it so allow me."

He took baby boys dark shaded glasses and put them on. Suddenly Aaron was swept up of his feet and landed on his feet.

As Pogue walked up behind them he grabbed Reid arm "next time try to make it seem actually factual like he fell on water" With that he left to find Kate.

He scanned the room and found her with Sarah and Caleb. He walked towards them and sat down.

"Hey baby what's up with you," said Kate.

"I don't know I'm just worried." He said

"Why's that" inquired Caleb anxiously.

He hoped it was something non-chase related.

"It's not what you think no, it's not about Chase."

Tyler and Reid made their way to the table.

"Chase" said baby boy wearily. "

I just said that it wasn't Chase related!" said Pogue sickeningly.

"I hope not, I really hope he's dead it would be better for everyone," glowered Sarah. She hated him with all her might.

"No it's not that its just we haven't seen the gils since we were 15." sigh Pogue.

The boys stayed in silence. There thought went to four young girls the first born was Analise or Ani. She was Caleb's sister, she had short black hair her face pricked with pimples she was normal in height and stature but little chunky with striking dark blue eyes. She was defiantly studious one in her group she was the leader the one with the solution more or so the female version of Caleb except as Aaron put it the good looking trait.

Then there was Baylin or Linny bear. She was Pogues sister. She had frizzy hair that was common trait in his family during there child hood. She was constantly self continues of her hair she was as any as they come and always found the good in everyone. Growing up with the boy's the love for cars and motorcycles eventually got to her. Whenever Pogue would look at his bike he remembers his little sister's reaction and smiled.

Then came Abigail or Abbey doll she was the early bloomer her body seemed to not be able to accept he new assets so they just demised them she had dark green almost brown eyes that mimed her bother Reid with shaggy blond hair. She was the more aware one of the group of guy the boys didn't have to worry because instead of having a million of boyfriend she had a couple that seemed as nerd as they come.

Finally came Lorene or baby girl she was the youngest. She was similar to her brother as well. Very quiet, Awkward and shy girl. She was small thin and regular. Her appearance said plain but her eyes were of bluish greenish mixture that sparkly when she walks in the room.

Their personalities were the same as the boy except for the powers the boys have. There has never has been births that has been recorded of girls in the covenant yet there they were when Ani was born everyone was in awe. Then came Baylin the family was in shock there has never been any record found and the wondered why now. When Abbey was born, they started to get worried and wondered what sex of the other baby was and when baby girl was born they just accepted it. But on the back of there minds they wondered would they ascend, would there bodies handle it, and would they survive in there world. But the boys loved them any other way. When they hit there thirteenth birthday nothing happened and the family felt relax nothing out of the ordinary. Do when there parents decide to make them move right before high school started the boys always wondered why? The answer they recived where that there parent thought it was best that they don't grow up with the boy to protect them from dangers in the world of secret. Tyler shook from his state of dream. The girls looked pissed.

"Who are they?" Hissed Kate.

Pogue laughed a little, "Our sister, baby no need to be jealous although they are our number on ladies you're my number two." With that, she relaxed.

She knew the girl's and loved them like they were her own sister. They were the reason she and Pogue got together. She can't believe that she forgot about them seeing as how they were still in contact behind everyone's back. The girls were forbidden to call the boys according to there parents for protection. There father put a trace on there cell phones to see if they called the boy. A notion that Kate never understood. Sara sat in silence and smiled a little. She new everything about the girls. The moment Kate told them about her then they started to talk and all of them clicked and Sarah felt as though they were her little sisters as well. They certainly had more spirit then an academy of cheerleaders combined. So Reid who's your girl of tonight" chuckled Pogue. Come on guys like I know the future but I have a couple …how do you but this nicely easy ones line up lets see where the lead us.

Just then Sarah and Kate's phone vibrated. Kate gave Sarah the wink to go outside. It was there secret wink that they give only when the girls called" hon I'm going to take this" Kate said staring at Pogue. Yah Caleb I think this is important I... we'll be right back" whispered Sarah. The boy looking confused went back to there business Tyler and Reid went to go play Aaron for more money and since he was running low and didn't want to go back home. Caleb and Pogue went on the look out for an open fosse ball board to go against each other.

What they didn't here is four girls squealing into the two different phones,

"WERE BACK"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry I forgot to add this: I do not own the convenient only the girls that's it although I wish I owned Caleb .lol. Ill update soon I just started on my new chapter. Thank for the reviews.


End file.
